In many exemplary power/signal systems, providing power to many devices along a shelf of a merchandise display may, in certain instances, be desired. Additionally, providing power to many devices while creating a dynamic or flexible system that allows for device relocation, addition of devices, and removal of devices for the power/signal systems may, in certain instances, be desired.